shh secrets
by dayjuana
Summary: Ten secrets. Some romance. Some angst. Pure [KAIORA] love. [collection dedicated to perfect sorceress]


shh… secrets  
normal disclaimer applies  
kaiora collection dedicated to perfect sorceress  
-x-

**secret number one;**  
sometimes i look _cold_ so you can **hold me**

"You're shivering. Are you cold?" He stated, blue eyes looking worried as the night air settled in. "Hmm?" The redhead looked up, and nodded. "Just a little bit." Kairi replied, tracing her name in the sand.

Preparing to stand up, Sora asked, "Do you want to go back inside?" Taking his hand, she pulled him back down. "Stay."

Sitting back down, they watched the ocean in silence as she shivered again. Sora placed his arms around her small body, as Kairi closed her eyes.

"You're warm."

**secret number two;**  
she _needs_ to hear that she's **beautiful **

"Why are you so upset, Kairi?" Sora ran after her, the redhead wasn't talking to him, clearly our beloved brunet did something wrong.

Turning around, lilac eyes stared down at him. "You forgot yesterday."

Clueless, he asked, "What did I forget?"

"Forget it."

Grabbing her hand, almost like those romance movies, Sora spun her around and caught her in his arms. "Have I mentioned that you're beautiful?" Everything was forgiven.

A girl needs to be told that she's beautiful, Sora.

**secret number three;**  
all she _wants_ is someone that will love her **endlessly**

"I hate you! Leave me alone!" What she really wanted to say was, "You forgot that today was our anniversary."  
"We need to talk." She really meant to say, "Why aren't we working out? Why do you smell like _her?_"  
"Why didn't you pick up the phone?" Was actually, "I was worried about you. Did something happen?"  
"Are you listening to me?" Her heart was saying, "It's okay. Now make up those adorable excuses you use."  
"Oh… Congratulations. I wish you the best of luck with her." She wanted to scream, "Why don't you love me?"  
"I love you." Really meant, "_I love you_."

"I hate you too!" What he really wanted to say was, "Please don't argue! I don't want to lose you."  
"About what?" He really meant to say, "This isn't good… I can change, I really can."  
"I was busy." Was actually, "I was trying to find you the perfect gift.  
"Yeah, I'm listening." His heart was saying, "No, I wasn't. But the expression you had was really cute."  
"Thank you." He wanted to scream, "I don't love her. I love you. Why don't you stop me?"  
"I love you." Really meant, "_I love you._"

**secret number four;**  
life was so much _easier_ when boys had **cooties **

"Don't touch me! You have cooties!" The redhead girl screamed, running across the blacktop, a boy with spiky brown hair running after her.

A cluster of girls screamed and scattered as a horde of boys crashed into them, yelling something about cooties. The brunet boy finally caught up with the redhead, as she screamed, "DON'T TOUCH ME!"

Poke.

Kairi fainted; Sora was laughing his head off.

**secret number five;**  
i'd rather _argue_ with you than **kiss** someone else

"Don't touch me! Stop it!" _Slap_. "I don't want to see you again!" Blue eyes looked hurt, just like a puppy that got kicked for being cute and adorable.

"Fine. It's over." Sora smartly said back, hiding the hurt, "Okay."

After the awkward silence, Kairi turned to leave.

It killed them both, softly, slowly, carefully.

**secret number six;**  
it's every girl's dream to have a guy _call _her at 3 am just to say '**i love you**.'

Sometimes Kairi suspected Sora to have a serious problem. "What are you doing?" Her voice was hushed, whispering into his ear. "It's three am for god's sake. Calling me to the porch at three am is not okay Sora."

Shrugging, Sora found her lips before muttering, "I couldn't sleep. Needed to tell you I love you."

**secret number seven;**  
smiles and makeup _cover up_ so much **these days **

Where are you?  
_Right here missing you.  
_Talk to me already.  
_I am.  
_Stop avoiding me.  
_I'm not.  
_You don't care, do you?  
_Of course I care.  
_I'm being stupid, waiting for you when you go out there and play hero.  
_Wait just a little longer. I'll be home soon, I promise.  
_I hate you.  
_I don't blame you for hating me.  
_I hate everything about you.  
_You should._  
I hate your smile, your laugh, and your beautiful eyes.  
_I know I don't deserve you._  
Most of all, I hate myself for loving you so much.  
_Don't hate yourself. I love you too. _

**secret number eight;**  
it's hard to have no one want to _hold_ your hand when you're **sad **

"Dead." _Buzz. _"Nobody." _Buzz. _"Sneak attack."

Kairi caught little snippets of their conversation, but no more. Shaking his head, Goofy placed his hand on her shoulder, saying something like, "He said your name."

It didn't help. Sora was gone. Disappeared, vanished, _dead_.

**secret number nine;**  
sometimes _all _she wants to do is **run**

_Click, click, click_. The heels of her shoes tapped against the marble floor, tears burning at her eyes. He had said yes.

"I do." It seemed to echo, even if she wanted to run away. Black mascara ran down her skin, struggling to run in the bridesmaid dress. _Rip_. The bottom tore open.

Her throat burned, but she kept running, like thorns cutting straight into her mouth at each breath. She didn't care, and kept on running.

Why wasn't he running after her?

**secret number ten;**  
he was the _last_ thing her heart **expected **

"I don't love him!" Kairi gasped, falling off the chair. "Really?" Selphie peered down at her sister with a questioning look in her eyes.

Swatting the air, the redhead tried to sit up straight again. "I really don't!"

"Sure, that's what they all say. Sora! Kairi has something to say to you!" The hyperactive girl screeched, waving at the brunet boy. Blush crept to her cheeks.

Tapping her imouto-chan, Kairi whispered quietly, "Maybe."  
**foot-notes: **some au, some original universe, some romance, some angst, pure kaiora love. selphie is kairi's sister because somewhere in the manga i read selphie called her onee-chan, which means older sister in japanese.


End file.
